Imagine Me and You
by kathreeotp
Summary: Bree's alcoholism is out of control, and she is isolated from the entire Lane. However, with Katherine's help, she slowly begins to pick up the pieces of her life and, with love and care, put it back together.
1. a cry for help

**This is my first attempt at a Kathree fic so please go easy on me! I've tried to adhere to the plot of Series 4/5 of Desperate Housewives but for obvious reasons I'll have to alter it so it will mostly be AU after this. For now the rating is T but depending on the path I take with the story that might change in later chapters. Please feel free give me feedback and critiques - I really need it! - and let me know what you liked (if you liked anything, hahaha) and didn't? Thank you! 3**

_I love you, because you loved me when I could not love myself._

To anyone who knew her, Bree Van de Kamp was nothing if not amazing. She spent her life doing everything she could to maintain her reputation as a perfect housewife. A frequent and devout baker, she was cooking constantly – her catering business was skyrocketing – and she worked tirelessly, supplying food for cake sales, weddings, feeding the homeless, political rallies… you name it, Bree had done it. She was a good, helpful neighbour. She was responsible, she raised her kids with rules and fair discipline, and she appeared to everyone else to be some sort of angel. She was ever faithful, and loved her husband, Orson Hodge, although currently imprisoned for murder, dearly. For these reasons, it was a big surprise to herself, and everybody else when she started having an affair with her best friend, Katherine Mayfair.

The feelings began to occur at a time Bree did not enjoy recollecting, as she was suffering greatly at the time. Orson had been arrested, Danielle had reclaimed her son, Benjamin, Andrew had gone to live with his boyfriend, and she.. she had sunk into the dirty depths of alcoholism. She had isolated herself completely from her friends, god forbid they realised she had gone off the rails - even though she knew deep inside that she had. Lynette had made attempts to intervene, but she had only pushed her away, causing her great offence and stopping her from coming back. Bree, although it sickened her to admit this to herself, had even contemplated suicide. Being a member of the NBA meant she had access to three guns in her own home, as well as having a license to purchase more. The only thing that stopped her was the thought of Mary Alice. The pain and grief was left with the entire neighbourhood after her horrible death was something Bree could never be selfish enough to put upon anybody, even though she continued to spiral out of control.

One particular night, having drunk an entire bottle of whisky, she collapsed into bed completely unaware of anything except the comfortable numbness to which she was so accustomed. She awoke splayed out, as her head pounded and she tossed and turned, extremely hung over, when she heard a door slam. Shaking it off, she pushed her pillow over her head, and tried to go back to sleep. That is, until Katherine Mayfair appeared in her doorway, dressed elegantly and wearing a less than impressed frown. Katherine was Bree's best friend, the one she went to for advice, the one who could put up with her obsessive compulsive desire to be in control. Katherine knew how good it felt to know that you were in charge of everything in your life after being unable to control it for so long, and Bree clung to the thought that she was not alone. Lately, however, she found Katherine was far too busy focusing on the improvements she was making to their catering company to realise that something was very wrong, and had decided not to burden her further.

Katherine stepped into the room, bewildered at her usually effortlessly punctual friend supposedly oversleeping.

"Bree? For God's sake, get up… we have the garden club luncheon!" She noticed an empty wine bottle on the bedside table, and suddenly put the situation into perspective.

"You've been drinking?" she asked, in an incredulous tone.

"Go away, I don't feel well.." Bree mumbled, groaning and rolling over.

"We have a lunch to cater." Katherine growled, becoming angrier, hands on hips, staring at Bree as if she was insane.

Bree pushed her face into the pillow. "I'm too tired, can you do it?"

Unable to take it any longer, she stormed across to the bed and ripped Bree's duvet away from her.

"Get up" she instructed, a steely tone in her voice.

Bree complied, and rolled out of bed, clutching her head, and hastily pulling on a robe to cover herself up, saving her last scraps of dignity. Katherine took her hand, and led her downstairs, sitting her at the counter and placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. Katherine, who seemed to be more affected by this than she was letting on, bit her lip, and asked hesitantly,

"When did this start?"

Bree stared into her cup, flushing red. She cleared her throat, and turned to face Katherine.

"When Orson left I began having a glass of white wine now and then, and when Danielle took Benjamin.. I didn't see any reason to stop at just one."

Katherine's mind was reeling. She recalled noticing that Bree had acting strangely this last couple of weeks, and cursed herself for not acting on her suspicions. "That's why you missed the lunch last week, and the Braverman barmitzvah?"

Bree looked up, glaring, as her hands shook. "I can't help myself, alright? My husband's gone, my babies are gone, I have nothing left!"

Katherine, although she didn't know it, began to cry, a tear sliding down her cheek. "How could you think that? You're not alone! I'm here aren't I? Or do I…not count? Your best friend? I never realised that I was so insignificant to you!"

Bree opened her mouth to speak, but it closed again, wordless, she had no response.

"I thought that I at least meant something to you, Bree. I need you. I mean, I know we've not always seen eye to eye, but I really thought of you as…something quite special. It's been rough for you, I understand, and I should have seen the signs. I'm going to change your mind, Bree, and I'm going to start by helping you kick this habit up the ass. I'm so, so sorry that I wasn't here for you, for not realising…I need to go home, but I'll be back as soon as I can, I need to change out of this damn dress and postpone the luncheon. If you even so much as think about touching another drop of any kind of alcohol I will never forgive you, and that is a promise. We're going to do this. You don't need to feel alone anymore."  
She took Bree's hand and squeezed it, firmly, wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeve, and with a long backwards glance, left.

Bree lay her head down on the countertop and sobbed. She felt a sudden rush of feeling for the woman who had the guts to stand up to her, and a stab of guilt because she knew Katherine was right. How could she be so insensitive after all that had happened to her? Her problems were miniscule, insignificant, in comparison to what Katherine had suffered, and yet she was brave enough to stand on her own two feet? She sniffled, grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes. Right now, a shower would be good, she thought, to wrap all of her feelings back up.. she didn't want Katherine to see her cry anymore.

As the hot water sprayed out of the faucet rolling soothingly over her hair, Bree relaxed, and the pain in her head, as well as her heart, began to subside. She couldn't help but replay the morning in her head. Katherine had always been there for her, even though she'd been such a condescending bitch to her when she first moved onto the Lane. Katherine had wanted nothing but to befriend her. She knew that Katherine was her most supportive ally, and she was so ashamed to have let her down. The feeling that someone truly cared about her, that… that they needed her, left her overcome with emotion. Katherine had said those three little words.. "I need you".. with such honesty. She was needed. Someone wanted her around. Someone - Katherine - thought she was special. A strange sense of awe had come about Bree. She admired Katherine, she looked up to her and she loved her, because she was her best friend, but there was something else, a peculiar sense of something she couldn't quite comprehend buried underneath this admiration, but Bree could not work it out.

She jumped out of the shower, wrapped a clean, soft towel around herself, and blowdried her hair, teasing it into its usual effortless style, She picked out some clothes for the day, for once unbothered by what she wore. She stripped her bed, putting the sheets straight into a hot wash, and then she waited, sitting down on the perfectly plumped sofa in her living room.

Exactly 39 more minutes went by – she knew, she'd been counting down the seconds – when she heard Katherine open the door. She could smell her too: a soft, sweet, gentle perfume that had always been there, but had never been appreciated by Bree until now.

"Bree?" Katherine called out, warily; concerned as to the state she would find her in.

"In here, dear" Bree called back, her voice wavering slighty.

Unbeknownst to herself, Bree smoothed her clothes down and twirled a small section of hair around her finger. For the first time in her life, Bree was apprehensive about someone's power over her, and butterflies fluttered in her chest. She shook it off as the aftershocks of her terrible hangover.

"Ah, good, you're dressed. Not that I was expecting to find you naked. You smell nice… did you shower? Anyway, I've decided I want a spare key to your house. Just in case. I'll pay to have it cut of course." Katherine said, sitting down beside her.

Bree held her hand up, and walked over to the small end table, opening the drawer and pulling out a small silver key, which she tossed to Katherine, smiling wanly.  
"I always keep two spares. You never know."

"Oh… thank you." Katherine pocketed the key, but absentmindedly fiddled with it as she spoke: "Now, first things first. We get rid of every last drop of alcohol. You have to be honest with me Bree, because if you don't get rid of it now, you'll never be able to do it. So show me all of your hiding places."

The two of them poured bottle after bottle down the sink, and then placed each one into the recycling bank. The task took them the rest of the afternoon to complete. They laughed and joked, discussing recipes, and every now and then Bree caught Katherine looking at her with a peculiar look on her face.

"Katherine…" she said, shyly.

"Yes, dear?" she replied absentmindedly, making sure each of the empty bottles were in place.

"Can I.. I mean.. I don't know how to make this up to you. Allow me to cook you dinner as a thanks. I want to. It's the least I can do, and anyway, it's better than eating alone, right?" Bree blushed, silently cursing herself for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Well..I suppose, but really, it was nothing. I'd love to eat with you, though. Dylan's away." Katherine smiled. Little did Bree know that Katherine was secretly rejoicing, her stomach doing flips, even though she could not comprehend why just yet.

"Then it's settled. Would you like to help me cook?" Bree replied, smiling and pulling her close, giving her a tight hug. "Thank you Katherine. Really."

**Part two coming soon!**


	2. there's a first time for everything

**Part Two of the fic sees Katherine making a remarkable confession! As before, your comments and criticisms would be incredibly appreciated, and feel free to review! **

"I'd love to help you cook, Bree." Katherine grinned. "I'd be honored."

Bree giggled and swatted her with a tea towel.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Mayfair." she said, laughing and opening cupboards, pulling pasta and tomatoes and herbs out as she walked around the kitchen.

"Who said I wanted to get anywhere?" Katherine said, smirking.

Bree dropped the wooden spoon she was holding, rolled her eyes and got out some pots and pans.

"How does putenesca and warm ciabatta sound?"

"Perfect. I'll do the sauce."

They both began to prepare ingredients, chatting casually and discussing future plans for the catering company, Bree's upcoming television appearance, and the rocky relationship between Katherine and Adam.

"I don't know. I just feel.. distant, y'know? Like he's not really listening when I'm talking. Like he doesn't really care about what I have to say."

"Oh well, honey, just show him what he's missing."

"It's not just that.. I'm starting to question our entire relationship. I don't even know if I still love him the way that I used to."

"God, Katherine, that's.. not like you. The Katherine I know is smitten with Adam."

"Well.. things change. I know how you feel you know. About wanting to be in control of everything. About wanting everything to be perfect. About not showing anyone that you're falling apart when secretly you want to shout to the world that you need somebody."

"..Oh, Kathy.. honey. I'm so sorry. You know that I'm always here for you. Just across the street. A phonecall away."

What Bree didn't quite know yet was that Katherine wasn't just questioning her relationship with Adam - that had been awkward since he started going to the bar and she stopped calling him to see why he'd missed dinner. She was questioning herself. She'd been feeling strange lately. Feeling a way she could not quite comprehend. More and more she was making excuses to come to work early, so she could spend more time with Bree. More and more she'd been dissapointed when Bree went home early with a headache. At first she'd put it down to simply wanting to succeed and worry that her friend was ill, but then she realised that when she wasn't with Bree, she was thinking about her, and wishing she was. She had completely memorised all of Bree's mannerisms and they were second nature. She had been suspicious of Bree's behaviour but the business was extremely busy lately and she just didn't have the time to question her about it - she was doing both sets of work and she assumed Bree was simply worrying about Orson. Katherine smoothed her shirt down, and tried to think about how to say something without offending Bree, or freaking her out. She new her friend was a republican, and she knew that she was very traditional. She also knew she was one of the most accepting people she had ever met. She would not though, act on impulse. It just wasn't Bree Van de Kamp's nature. And.. anyway - they were both married! Well, Bree's husband was in prison but that didn't disparage the ring on her finger.. and yet.. why hadn't Bree been visiting Orson? Katherine felt guilty even questioning her friend's marriage, and she felt so wrong for feeling this way about her - feeling what way? She didn't even know how she felt.

"Yeah, I..I'll be fine Bree. Thanks though." she said, turning away to lower the heat on the simmering pot of pasta. They both dished out the wonderful smelling food, and set the table. Each of them sat down and they began to eat.

"Katherine." Bree said. The food was forgotten. Her voice had changed. She knew something was wrong. Katherine bit her lip and moved to face her again, silently wishing she'd not said a word.

"Yeah?" she said, putting on the biggest smile she could manage.

"I know you're not telling me something. I know you. My head might be a huge mess right now but you're my best friend and I can tell that you're leaving something out."

"I'm not. Honest." Katherine said, trying to sound as sincere as she could.

"Don't you lie to me Katherine Mayfair! I wish someone would tell me the fucking truth for once!" Bree snapped, hurt evident in her eyes.

Katherine jumped. Did she.. did she just swear? She had never in as long as she had known her heard Bree utter more than a 'darn'. She'd better tell her something.

"I'm sorry for cursing. But I care about you. I don't want to see you hurting, when I know how lonely it is to go through it alone. Please.. I won't judge you. Just tell me."

Katherine sucked in her cheeks, forcing herself not to cry. She would not cry in front of Bree. Not after the day she had. She couldn't drop this bomb on her either, though. It would only confuse her even more. But..could she dare to hope that Bree might somehow feel the same way? Might have some remote feeling deep down in her soul, tucked away? Would she risk it? How could she not? It might even help. She said she wants to feel wanted. What if, Katherine wondered, I could want her. I could be enough.

"Bree, I really don't know how to say this. I really don't. Especially after your day, and this week, and everything you've been through recently. I couldn't put this on you too."

Bree frowned. "Put what on me, Katherine? Just tell me. I can handle anything you throw at me. I mean it."

"I just.. I don't want to risk our friendship. It means the world to me."

"Why would it? I've helped you through everything. Why is this any different?"

Bree was so confused, her heart was beating faster than normal, and she was panicking. What could be so bad that Katherine - Katherine who had told her about Dylan not being her daughter, and Wayne's abuse and everything she had been through - could not say?

Katherine took a step towards her. She had to say. If she reacted the wrong way she could just leave and call and make an excuse. If she didn't try now, she would regret it the rest of her life.

"Bree, I know this is probably really weird and I completely understand if you don't want to hear about it, and I'll just go right now if you don't want me around.. but recently, I've started to have some feelings for you. Feelings that I don't understand. Feelings I can't even begin to explain. Feelings I can't put into words."

"What are you.. what are you trying to say, Kathy?" Bree whispered, her voice barely audible, her throat dry.

"I think I've developed an attraction to you Bree. More and more often I make excuses to be with you and be near to you. I pretended that it was just friendship, work stuff, stress, all getting to my head. But it's not. I think you are beautiful. You're perfect. I think you're amazing Bree. You really are. What I'm trying to say is…I think I might be falling in love with you.

Bree was shocked. She gasped. For a moment there was an awkward silence, and she really didn't know what to say. Her stomach turned upside down and she felt dizzy. Dizzy and confused. She didn't know what to think. She was nowhere near a homophobe - she loved Andrew, dearly. She wasn't scared of Katherine's confession, but she didn't know what she expected her to say.

"Katherine.. you're married. To a man. I'm married. To a man. I think you're just craving some attention. I'm not gay, Katherine, and I don't think you are either. I think you're worried that Adam's drifting from you and you want to rebel against him. Sweetie, I think you need to go home and sleep. You're tired. Thank you for all of your help. I will see you in the test kitche-."

Katherine, interrupting, shook her head aggressively, but backed off a little.

"No, Bree. You told me to tell you and I did. If I'm not.. gay.. if I didn't feel this way, would I tell you? Would I humiliate myself in front of my friend, risk our entire friendship, risk being ostracized by the neighbourhood, our customers, our friends? If I didn't think my feelings were legitimate, would I do this?"

And with that, she stepped forward, wrapped her arms around Bree's neck, and kissed her. Bree struggled and went to move back, but Katherine, although breaking the kiss, grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"Bree.. you told me you wanted someone to want you. What if I could be that somebody?"

She pressed her lips to Bree's again, softly, and stroked her face, willing her to kiss back.

Bree was desperately fighting that urge. Butterflies swam around her stomach. She had not had physical contact in months, she had not felt truly wanted for as long as she could remember. Katherine's lips were soft, and she smelled sosweet, and her arms felt comforting around her waist, and her grip was not strong like a man. She thought what she was doing was wrong, very very wrong, and yet.. it felt right. She felt herself easing up and kissing Katherine back. Slowly, Katherine began to build up her courage. She did not want to push her luck but she couldn't help it. She parted her lips and kissed her fiercely yearning for her, locking her fingers into her soft, shiny auburn hair. Bree's arms had made their way around her neck and Katherine lifted her up by the waist and sat her on the countertop. She pulled back, smiling shyly. Her cheeks were enflamed, and Bree's were a wonderful shade of pink.

"Tell me you didn't feel something, anything for me, and I will go. I will go right now."

Bree hesitated. The kiss had been infinitely good. So much more fulfilling and romantic and it had left her breathless. This was adultery. She was married. She couldn't embarrass Orson this way. She was unhappy, though. So, so unhappy. Yet here was Katherine, opening up to her, wanting to be hers, wanting to love her and be loved in return. She had never felt such a mutual understanding between her partners before. Katherine was her best friend, she knew her inside out. Bree was having a mental battle. She wanted so so so badly to say yes. Her conscience was screaming at her, but she was sick of doing everything by the book. Here was her chance at real, true happiness. Even though nothing was simple, and nothing was definite, she knew inside that she had felt something for Katherine beyond friendship, and the kiss had lit a fire inside her, one that would not go out.

"Okay..I felt something. I did. I do. I think that I..I want you. I want you to want me."

Katherine, exhilarated, and with new found fearlessness, grabbed her and kissed her over and over until she was dizzy.


End file.
